


The Letter

by elenilote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley's daughter receives her Hogwarts letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first foray writing for the HP fandom. The idea came from a post on tumblr that depicted a short note from Dudley to Harry.

There had been no signs to suggest their daughter was anything out of the ordinary. Then again, he thought to himself, maybe there had been but he’d chosen to turn a blind eye to them. He let out a deep sigh and looked again at the letter in his hand. Miss Daisy Dursley, The Smallest Bedroom, 7 Primrose Avenue, Bagshot, Surrey, it was addressed. _They bloody know which bedroom she sleeps in!_

Daisy quivered with excitement in front of him, full to bursting with questions but not brave enough to ask them yet, not knowing where to start. He folded the letter back up and laid it on the table, pulled Daisy to his lap and hugged her tight.

“Let me tell you a story, sweetling. It’s a story of The Boy Who Lived. And he went to Hogwarts too, I think you will have a lot of your questions answered when I’m finished.” _I’m sorry Harry, I’m sorry I was such a little shit to you. If she grows up to be even a fraction of the person you are I will be the happiest father in the world._  
He swore to himself to write to Harry tonight, it would be the first time in seventeen years they had been in any contact with one another, maybe it was time to put old ghosts to rest.


End file.
